winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Namikimichi no Koi | 2. A Symphony of Justice | 3. Yozora ni Hana Saku Onegai Summer sama ---- Btw, There Is a Spell Used By Faragonda In Season 5 Episode 11 Which Is Called "Contago". Does This Also Count As A Spell ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Btw, When Is The New Infobox Going To Be Released ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) The One You Said That You Are Planning To Released ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 07:59, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 08:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I Did Not Write The Nickelodeon Title In The Season 3 & Season 4 Episodes Since It Was Already Written There. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:23, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Btw, Can You Unlock: *Icicle Rampage *Crystal Voice ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) You Can Lock Them Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:42, June 5, 2015 (UTC) All right. Though I do not understand Greek at all, I will probably watch a little bit of them :3. Tynix? I heard someone talking about it, but I thought it was just a fan-made transformation... This transformation sounds a bit odd to me, honestly, and I have no idea what word "Tynix" comes from o3o. And Pakistani military is fighting these terrorists and is on operation against them since about one year, but they are not easy to be defeated... and it is also resulting revenge attacks from them, such as the Peshawar school attack... I can not do anything more than just hoping everything gets better someday, although looking at the situation of my country, it makes me feel pretty hopeless. And okay, I will keep that in mind. 国aru yo~ 04:05, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Since I'm new to wikia, It's take a long time for me to figure out how to send messages to the others. About the being friends, of course! Why must I deny a friend request of someone from "the same dimension"! Anyway, I hope you can help me deal with this wikia from now. Thank you. Oh. And if you have a fb account, I would like to know yours. I'm looking forward to your reply. Kyu129 (talk) 16:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so that message was not from you. I saw that it had no signature but it was right below your announcement message, that was how I came up with that idea. After all, it's impossible for a boss to ask a newcomer a friend request, right! Sorry for the misunderstanding. I want to know how to create a sub-galleries, such as Season 6, Season 7. Since I had a screenshot of Daphne from Season 7 but the galleries only has Season 6 sub-galleries, I really took me a lot of time. Kyu129 (talk) 07:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Character Actresses and Episode Titles for Season 7 Hi RoseXinh. I just want to let you know that the actresses for Season 7 are dubbing for DuArt Film and Video not Cinelume. Bloom and Musa's pages have the correct info but not the other Winx. Also, the episode titles need to be changed from "Cinelume Title" to "DuArt Title". Thanks! Thomasfan502 (talk) 14:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Thank you for your concern. I hope this page will make me feel like at home more than at a company. Kyu129 (talk) 06:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Can You Unlock: Spring Ring ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:07, June 12, 2015 (UTC) & Also This: Stereo Crash ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx''Club]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 12:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I was looking around, and found someone suggesting that "Tynix" may come from the word "time". Perhaps that person is right, because, unless I am mistaken, the Winx will time travel in the seventh season and that transformation may perhaps have something to do with it. "Tynix" still sounds unappealing to me, though :/. Anyway, what is your opinion on the Season 7's villains, Rose :3? It seems like many people dislike them. :P 国aru yo~ 12:16, June 14, 2015 (UTC)